


Jade Bonds

by PantyPoison



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-26
Updated: 2012-12-26
Packaged: 2017-11-22 10:58:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/609086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PantyPoison/pseuds/PantyPoison
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While they seem different on the surface, Kanaya learns more about her dancestor and discovers that they really are not so different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jade Bonds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [soleander](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soleander/gifts).



She is a part of myself I never knew I was missing.

Now, when my group first discovered that we could traverse through various dream bubbles and possibly meet our ancestral counterparts, I was not as enthused as the others. The concept was either met with intimidation or excitement. I exhibited nonchalance to the highest degree. I expected her to be a carbon copy of myself, at best. I did not expect to find myself so drawn to her as I am.

She's tall, as I am, but a tad scrawny. Upon our meeting, her wide eyes took me in with what looked like admiration, as if I was some amazing individual. It made me feel flattered, so I smiled at her. “Hey there,” I said in a soft tone. I feared that I might scare her off if I made too strong an impression.

She still regarded me tensely, but spoke as soon as I addressed her. “Hello. Am...that is to say...you're the version of myself from the alpha timeline, correct?”

I was about to nod, but something clicked in my head. No wonder my eyes were so attracted to her; she's actually glowing, the telltale sign of a rainbow drinker, and obviously an inexperienced one at that since she didn't look to be in a feeding mood. I couldn't help the amused smile that came over my face. “Dear, how long have you been turned? Or do you walk around with your skin all aglow as some sort of bizarre fashion statement?”

Her attitude changed abruptly as she gave me a shocked expression before launching into her retort. “I'll have you know that in my short time since I have obtained my rainbow drinker abilities I have subdued the most treacherous player in our session, seriously maimed another, made excellent headway on the frog-breeding front, and also was fully prepared to engage in a highly dangerous showdown maneuver with other members of my party.” She took a breath. “In other words, don't fucking test me.”

I was surprised into silence for a whole ten seconds before a smile crept over my lips. I knew I would like her.

Since then we have gotten much better acquainted. She asks me a lot about my role in my session and seems intensely interested, which baffles me. Why would anyone want to know the details of a such a flawed session? But I really don't mind. In fact, her pursuit of knowledge reminds me quite a bit of myself at her age.

“What was your lusus like?” she asks me one evening. We're traversing through a particularly colorful dream bubble, with a vast forest of pink leaved trees surrounding us. The beauty of the place reminds me my lusus. She was a giant, elegant gypsy moth. If I were to contribute my impeccable fashion sense to anyone, it would be my lusus. She was always encouraging me to look my best, and tireless critiquing my own designs. I even owned my own clothing shop for a time on Beforus, you know. She so delighted in helping me around the place before everything started turning ugly and I eventually had to close it down. The kingdom simply wasn't safe anymore, but I'd get to that another time.

It was also my lusus who inspired me to challenge the roles of my caste in our society. Jade bloods were expected to be glamorous, to be the standard of grace and beauty. This was the basis of my lusus's encouragement, and once I discovered this, it proved to irritate me to no end. I wanted trolls of my blood color to be judged not just by their appearance, because really, how shallow is that? My bloodline is capable of so much more, and I was determined to prove this.

“Of course I was met with much disdain in my own caste, not by all, but certainly the majority thought I was mad. After all, they considered me to be one of the most beautiful of my blood color, ludicrous as that may sound,” I muse.

Kanaya shakes her head. “You don't give yourself enough credit. I happen to think you're exceptionally...well...” she flushes a deep green. It's plain she loves to compliment others, much like myself.

“Kanaya, I am your dancestor, after all. Perhaps you may be a bit biased?” I say, trying to help with her bashfulness. 

She clears her throat and straightens her back. “Maybe,” she says, but her smile is still there. “So how did everyone else react? Surely you caused a bit of a stir.”

I sigh as many memories flood my mind. “Our session did get very different from then on out. As I changed, so did many of us, and our world. But we mostly stuck together. Kankri of course did not see eye to eye with me on a lot of what I stood up for, but it was to be expected. He fell into his own cause.”

Kanaya looks thoughtful at that. “I've heard him talking to Karkat. He sounds exhausting. I mean, Karkat can be as well sometimes, but in a much more manageable way, I think.”

I nod. “The Vantas' certainly do help make the game...interesting. Though he did stay out of our adolescent drama for the most part, probably the wisest decision he ever made.” I twirl a lock of hair between my fingers as I look up at the bright sky. “Our skirmishes, while insignificant in a small quantity, ultimately became our undoing when they occurred more frequently and ended up damaging our friendships with one another. Not to mention the endless flipping of our quadrants with one another.”

Kanaya looks down at her hands and for the first time speaks in a small voice. I can't tell if she's talking to me or herself. “It's understandable. Quadrants, red and pale feelings...they have a tendency to sneak up on you unwarranted.”

“That's why I was never shy in keeping my quadrants as open as I did. I'm sure some of my friends found me lascivious and deviant, but I never saw the point in hiding feelings and stirring up more confusion and resentment. Besides,” I say with a wink “there's no harm in a girl letting loose whenever she wants, is there?”

She smiles and looks up, curious. “So, pardon me if I come as prying, but...how many partners did you have, exactly?”

I smile so wide at her eagerness at her that my fangs show. “I detect that my influence may be rubbing off on you a bit, love,” I say and she blushes a bit as I continue, “however, I won't go into great detail about my romantic affairs, in consideration of the privacy of my friends. Many of them were brief anyways, besides perhaps a prolonged moirallegiance with Kankri and an outstanding affair with Aranea.”

Her eyes widen. “You mean Vriska's...I mean, the Serket of your session?”

I raise my eyebrows knowingly. “So you've gotten a taste of her kind as well, eh?”  
She looks down again, rubbing arm gingerly. “We...were moirals for a time, but...nothing beyond that.”

She looks put out, so I put my hand on her shoulder. It's our first contact and it makes her freeze momentarily, but she keeps her head down. “I understand, you know. And it's not too late to change things if you wish; your session's not over, you know.”

“I'm not sure what good it would do if I tried. After all, if you could not handle a successful red romance, I highly doubt that I could. I don't even know how well our session is going to turn out as it is.”

She's comparing herself to me. I can sense the anxiety that hangs over her. I remember being in her place; young and unsure, plunging herself into unknown territory in a dangerous game and not knowing how well she'll do or how others will react. It's a tough thing to go through. It's tough and so few can understand.

We have been sitting down for a quite a while, not really close. But all of a sudden I feel a connection between us. I reach over and take her into my arms, hugging her gently against me. She squeaks in surprise and frankly I'm surprised I didn't scare her off. I pull away from her, my hands on her shoulders. “Listen to me. We may share a bond in many ways, but my destiny and any shortcomings I may have made do not spell out failure for you. You are an invaluable asset to your session, Kanaya. More importantly, from what I've heard from others and what you have told me...you are a strong young lady and a wonderful friend.”

She looks off to the side, not meeting my eyes for a moment. “Um...thank you, Porrim. But I already know that I am a fantastic player in my game.” She says confidently, much to my surprise. “My short time with you alone has proved to myself that I can still be a fantastic player in my game even if I make some mistakes. Even though your session didn't work out, you are still a...well to put it bluntly, a badass in your own right who stood up for what she believed in and defied traditional roles in your culture. That was no small feat, but you were diligent enough to manage it. That's why I know,” she finishes, her eyes bright, “that I can achieve amazing things too.”

We're both silent for a long time, until I finally smile and shake my head. “It seems I underestimated you, Kanaya.” She puffs out her chest proudly. “Though you're still glowing with a rather radioactive strength. What do you say I show you how to fix that?”

“Um...would you, actually?”

I pull her towards me so that our foreheads touch. “I can teach you that and a few other things, if you like,” I purr. I can't resist.

She flushes. “Let's...stick with rainbow drinker side effects first, shall we?”

I chuckle. “Fair enough.”


End file.
